cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Acorn Electron games
Following is a work-in-progress List of Acorn Electron gamFollowing is a work-in-progress '''List of Acorn Electron games, with original publishers. 0–9 * 3D Bomb Alley (Software Invasion) * 3D Dotty (Blue Ribbon) * 3D Maze (IJK) * 3D Tankzone (Dynabyte) * 737 Flight Simulator (Salamander) * 747 (Doctorsoft) * 747 Flight Simulator (DACC Limited) * 767 Advanced Flight Simulator (Flightdeck) A * A Question of Sport (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Abyss (Cases) * Aces High (Oasis) * Acheton (Topologika) * Adventure (Micro Power) * Adventureland (Adventure International) * Adventurous English (Highlight) * Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai; The (Adventure International) * Airline (Cases) * Alien Break In (Romik) * Alien Dropout (Superior Software) * Alphatron (Tynesoft) * Anarchy Zone (Atlantis) * Arcade Soccer (4th Dimension) * Arcadians (Acornsoft) * Arena 3000 (Microdeal) * Arrow of Death part 1 (Adventure Soft) * Arrow of Death part 2 (Adventure Soft) * Astro Plumber (Blue Ribbon) * Atom Smasher (Romik) * Avon (Topologika) * Auf Wiedersehen, Pet (Tynesoft) B * Ballistix (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Balloon Buster (Blue Ribbon) * Bandits at 3 O'Clock (Micro Power) * Barbarian: The Ultimate Warrior (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Barbarian II: The Dungeon of Drax (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Bar Billiards (Blue Ribbon) * Baron (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Battle 1917 (Cases) * Battlefields (BBCSoft) * Battlezone 2000 (MC Lothlorien) * Battlezone Six (Kansas) * Beach-Head (U.S. Gold) * Bed Bugs (Optima Software) * Beebtreck (Software For All) * Big KO; The (Tynesoft) * Birdie Barrage (CDS Software) * Birds of Prey (Romik) * Birdstrike (Firebird) * Blagger (Alligata) * Blast! (Audiogenic) * Blitzkrieg (Software Invasion) * Blockbusters (Macsen) * Blockbusters Gold Run (Macsen) * Blockbusters Question Master (Macsen) * Bobby Charlton Soccer (DACC Limited) * Boffin (Addictive Games) * Bomber Baron (Optyx) * Bonecruncher (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Boss; The (Peaksoft) * Boulder Dash (Tynesoft) * Bouncing Bombs (Tynesoft) * Boxer (Acornsoft) * Bozo the Brave (Tynesoft) * Braz (Livewire) * Brian Clough's Football Fortunes (CDS Software) * Brian Jacks Superstar Challenge (Martech) * Breakthrough (Audiogenic) * Bridge Challenge (Livewire) * Bridge Master (J Keyne) * Bruce's Play Your Cards Right (Britannia) * Buffalo Bill's Rodeo Games (Tynesoft) * Bug Blaster (Alligata) * Bug Eyes (Icon) * Bug Eyes 2 (Audiogenic) * Bugs (Virgin Games) * Bullseye (Macsen) * Bumble Bee (Micro Power) * Bun Fun (Squirrel) * Business Games (Acornsoft) * By Fair Means or Foul (Superior Software/Acornsoft) C * Camelot (Superior Software/Blue Ribbon) * Castles & Clowns (Macmillian) * Castle Assault (Blue Ribbon) * Castle of Riddles (Acornsoft) * Caterpillar (IJK) * Caterpillar (Romik) * Caveman (Kansas) * Caveman Capers (Icon) * Centibug (Superior Software) * Chess (Acornsoft) * Chess (Micro Power) * Chess (Superior Software) * Chip Buster (Software Invasion) * Chuckie Egg (A&F Software) * Circus (Adventure Soft) * Circus Games (Tynesoft) * Citadel (Superior Software) * City Defence (Bug-Byte) * Clogger (Impact Software) * Codename: Droid (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Colossus Bridge 4 (CDS Software) * Colossus Chess 4 (CDS Software) * Combat Lynx (Durell Software) * Commando (Elite) * Commonwealth Games (Tynesoft) * Condition Red (Blue Ribbon) * Confuzion (Incentive) * Contact Bridge (Alligata) * Cops 'n' Robbers (Atlantis) * Corn Cropper (Cases) * Corporate Climber (Dynabyte) * Cosmic Camouflage (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Count; The (Adventure International) * Countdown to Doom (Topologika) * Counter Attack (OIC) * Crack-Up (Atlantis) * Crazee Rider (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Crazy Er*Bert (Alternative Software) * Crazy Tracer (Acornsoft) * Creepy Cave (Atlantis) * Cricket (Bug-Byte) * Croaker (Micro Power) * Crown Jewels (Alligata) * Crystal Castles (U.S. Gold) * Custard Pie Fight (Comsoft) * Cybertron Mission (Micro Power) * Cyborg Warriors (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Cylon Attack (A&F Software) * Cylon Invasion (Tynesoft) D * Dallas (Cases) * Danger UXB (Micro Power) * Daredevil Dennis (Visions) * Darts (Blue Ribbon) * Dead or Alive (Alternative Software) * Deathstar (Superior Software) * Despatch Rider (Audiogenic) * Diamond Mine (MRM) * Diamond Mine II (Blue Ribbon) * Diamond Pete (Alligata) * Dominoes (Blue Ribbon) * Dogfight - For Aces Only (Slogger Systems) * Drain Mania (Icon) * Draughts & Reversi (Acornsoft) * Draughts (Superior Software) * Dream Time (Heyley) * Dunjunz (Bug-Byte) E * Eddie Kidd Jump Challenge (Martech) * Egghead In Space (Cronosoft) * Electron Invaders (Micro Power) * Elite (Acornsoft) * Elixir (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Empire (Shards Software) * Enigma (Brainbox) * Enthar Seven (Robico) * Er*Bert (Microbyte) * Escape from Moonbase Alpha (Micro Power) * Escape from Pulsar 7 (Adventure Soft) * E-Type (4th Dimension) * Evening Star (Hewson Consultants) * Exile (Superior Software/Acornsoft) F * Fantasia Diamond (Hewson Consultants) * Feasibility Experiment; The (Adventure Soft) * Felix and the Fruit Monsters (Micro Power) * Felix in the Factory (Micro Power) * Felix Meets the Evil Weevils (Micro Power) * Firebug (Acornsoft) * Firienwood (MP Software) * Fighter Pilot (Kansas) * Firetrack (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * First Moves Chess (Longman) * Five-A-Side Socca (IJK) * Flight Path 737 (Anirog) * Footballer of the Year (Gremlin) * Football Manager (Addictive Games) * Frak! (Aardvark) * Frankenstein 2000 (Icon) * Free Fall (Acornsoft) * Frenzy (Micro Power) * Froot Raid (Audiogenic) * Fruit Catcher (Livewire) * Fruit Machine (Alligata) * Fruit Machine (Superior Software) * Fruit Machine (Doctorsoft) * Fruit Machine Simulator (Codemasters) * Future Shock (Tynesoft) G * Galactic Commander (Micro Power) * Galactic Patrol (Mastertronic) * Galaforce (Superior Software) * Galaforce 2 (Superior Software/Blue Ribbon) * Galaxy Wars (Bug-Byte) * Gatecrasher (Quicksilva) * Gauntlet (Micro Power) * Geoff Capes Strong Man (Martech) * Ghost Town (Adventure International) * Ghouls (Micro Power) * Gisburne's Castle (Martech) * Go (Acornsoft) * Goal! (Tynesoft) * Golden Baton; The (Adventure Soft) * Golden Figurine; The (Atlantis) * Golden Voyage (Adventure International) * Golf (Blue Ribbon) * Golf (Yes!) * Gorph (Doctorsoft) * Graham Gooch's Match Cricket (Alternative Software) * Graham Gooch's Test Cricket (Audiogenic) * The Great Wall (Artic Software) * Gremlins: The Adventure (Adventure Soft) * Grid Iron (Top Ten) * Grid Iron 2 (Alternative Software) * Gunfighter (Atlantis) * Guardian (Alligata) * Gunsmoke (Software Invasion) * Gyroscope (Melbourne House) H * The Hacker (Firebird) * Hampstead (Melbourne House) * Hard Hat Harry (Retro Software) * Hareraiser (Haresoft) * Harlequin (Kansas) * Heathrow ATC (Hewson Consultants) * Hell Hole (Alligata) * Helter Skelter (Audiogenic) * Hercules (The Power House) * Hezarin (Topologika) * Hi Q Quiz (Blue Ribbon) * Hobgoblin (Atlantis) * Hobgoblin 2 (Atlantis) * Holed Out (4th Dimension) * Holed Out Extra Courses 1 (4th Dimension) * Holed Out Extra Courses 2 (4th Dimension) * Hopper (Acornsoft) * Horoscopes (Third Program) * Horse Race (Dynabyte) * Hostages (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * House of Horrors (Kayess) * Hunchback (Ocean) * Hunkidory (Bug-Byte) * Hyper Viper (Retro Software) * Hyperball (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Hyperdrive (IJK) I * Ian Botham's Test Match (Tynesoft) * Icarus (Mandarin) * Ice Hockey (Bug-Byte) * Imogen (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Impact (Audiogenic) * Impossible Mission (U.S. Gold) * Indoor Soccer (Alternative Software) * Indoor Sports (Tynesoft) * Inertia (4th Dimension) * Intergalactic Trader (Micro Power) * Inu (MRJ) * Invaders (IJK) * Invaders (Superior Software) J * Jack Attack (Bug-Byte) * Jet-Boot Jack (English Software) * Jet Power Jack (Micro Power) * Jet Set Willy (Tynesoft) * Jet Set Willy II (Tynesoft) * Joe Blade (Players) * Joe Blade 2 (Players) * Joey (Blue Ribbon) * Johnny Reb (MC Lothlorien) * Jump Jet (Anirog) * Junior Maths Pack (Micro Power) * Jungle Jive (Virgin Games) * Jungle Journey (Retro Software) K * Kamakazi (A&F Software) * Kane (Mastertronic) * Karate Combat (Superior Software) * Kastle (Tynesoft) * Kayleth (U.S. Gold) * Ket Trilogy (Incentive) * Killapede (Players) * Killer Gorilla (Micro Power) * Killer Gorilla 2 (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Kingdom of Hamil (Topologika) * Kissin' Cousins (English Software) * Know Your Own Psi-Q (Mirrorsoft) * Kourtyard (Go-Dax) L * Last Days of Doom (Topologika) * Last Ninja (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Last Ninja 2 (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Last of the Free (Audiogenic) * Laser Reflex (Talent Computer Systems) * League Challenge (Atlantis) * Lemming Syndrome (Dynabyte) * Licence to Kill (Alternative Software) * Living Body; The (Martech) * Locomotion (BBCSoft) * Loony Loco (Kansas) * Loopz (Audiogenic) * Lunar Rescue (Alligata) M * Magic Mushrooms (Acornsoft) * Mango (Blue Ribbon) * Maniac Mower (Kansas) * Master Break (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Maze (Acornsoft) * Mazezam (Retro Software) * Megaforce (Tynesoft) * Mendips Stone (Dee-Kay) * Merry Xmas Santa (Icon) * Meteors (Acornsoft) * Mexico '86 (Qualsoft) * Microball (Alternative Software) * Micro Olympics (Database Software) * Mikie (Imagine) * Millionaire (Incentive) * Mine; The (Micro Power) * Mined Out (Quicksilva) * Mineshaft (Durell Software) * Missile Control (Gemini) * Monkey Nuts (Bug-Byte) * Monsters (Acornsoft) * Moon Buggy (Kansas) * Moon Raider (Micro Power) * Mouse Trap (Tynesoft) * Mr Wiz (Superior Software) * Munchman (Kansas) * Murdac (Topologika) * Mystery Fun House (Adventure International) N * Network (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Night Strike (Alternative Software) * Night World (Alligata) * Nightmare Maze (Blue Ribbon) O * Omega Orb (Audiogenic) * Omega Probe (Optima Software) * One Last Game (Bevan Technology) * Orbital (Impact Software) * Osprey (Bourne) * Overdrive (Superior Software) * Oxbridge (Tynesoft) P * ''Palace of Magic (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Pandemonium (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Paul Daniels Magic Show (Acornsoft) * Panik! (Atlantis) * Paperboy (Elite) * Paras (MC Lothlorien) * Pedro (Imagine) * Peg Leg (IJK) * Pengi (Visions) * Pengywn (Postern) * Percy Penguin (Superior Software) * Perplexity (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Perseus and Andromeda (Adventure Soft) * Pettigrew's Diary (Shards Software) * Phantom (Tynesoft) * Phantom Combat (Doctorsoft) * Pharaoh's Tomb (A&F Software) * Philosopher's Quest (Acornsoft) * Pinball (Microbyte) * Pinball Arcade (Kansas) * Pipeline (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Pipe Mania (Empire Interactive) * Pirate Adventure (Adventure International) * Plan B (Bug-Byte) * Plan B2 (Bug-Byte) * Planetoid (Acornsoft) * Playbox (Comsoft) * Plunder (Cases) * Podd (ASK/Acornsoft) * Poker (Duckworth) * Pool (Dynabyte) * Positron (Micro Power) * Predator (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Pro Boxing Simulator (Codemasters) * Pro Golf (Atlantis) * Psycastria (Audiogenic) * Psycastria 2 (Audiogenic) * Pyramid of Doom (Adventure International) Q * Qbix (Alligata) * Quest (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Quest for Freedom (IJK) * Questprobe: The Incredible Hulk (Adventure International) * Questprobe: Spiderman (Adventure International) * Questprobe: The Human Torch and The Thing (Adventure International) * Qwak (Superior Software/Acornsoft) R * Ransack (Audiogenic) * Ravage (Blue Ribbon) * Ravenskull (Superior Software) * Rebel Planet (U.S. Gold) * Red Coats (MC Lothlorien) * Repton (Superior Software) * Repton 2 (Superior Software) * Repton 3 (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Repton Around the World (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * The Life of Repton (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Repton Thru Time (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Repton Infinity (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Repton: The Lost Realms (Retro Software) * Return of R2 (Blue Ribbon) * Return to Doom (Topologika) * Revenge of Zor (Kansas) * Reversi (Microbyte) * Reversi (Kansas) * Reversi (Superior Software) * Ricochet (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Rig Attack (Tynesoft) * Rik the Roadie (Alternative Software) * Robin of Sherwood (Adventure Soft) * Roboto (Bug-Byte) * Robotron: 2084 (Atarisoft) * Roman Empire (MC Lothlorien) * Round Ones (Alternative Software) * Row of Four (Software For All) * RTC Birmingham (Dee-Kay) * RTC Crewe (Dee-Kay) * RTC Doncaster (Dee-Kay) * Rubble Trouble (Micro Power) S * Saigon (Tynesoft) * Santa's Delivery (Tynesoft) * Saracoid (Audiogenic) * SAS Commander (Comsoft) * Savage Island part 1 (Adventure International) * Savage Island part 2 (Adventure International) * Savage Pond (Starcade) * Screwball (Blue Ribbon) * Sea Wolf (Optima Software) * Secret Mission (video game) (Adventure International) * Serpent's Lair (Comsoft) * Shanghai Warriors (Players) * Shark (Audiogenic) * Shark Attack (Romik) * Shedmaster Bounds Green (Dee-Kay) * Shedmaster Finsbury Park (Dee-Kay) * Shuffle (Budgie) * Sim (CSM / Viper) * SimCity (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Skirmish (Go-Dax) * Sky Hawk (Bug-Byte) * Smash and Grab (Superior Software) * Snake (Kansas) * Snapper (Acornsoft) * Snapple Hopper (Macmillian) * Snooker (Acornsoft) * Snooker (Visions) * Soccer Boss (Alternative Software) * Soccer Supremo (Qualsoft) * Sorcerer of Claymorgue Castle (Adventure International) * South Devon Hyrdraulics (Dee-Kay) * Southern Belle (Hewson Consultants) * Space Agent Zelda (Audiogenic) * Space Caverns (Tynesoft) * Space Ranger (Audiogenic) * Space Shuttle (Microdeal) * Space Station Alpha (Icon) * Space Trek (Dimax) * Spaceman Sid (English Software) * Special Operations (MC Lothlorien) * Spectipede (Mastertronic) * Spellbinder (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Sphere of Destiny (Audiogenic) * Sphere of Destiny 2 (Audiogenic) * Sphinx Adventure (Acornsoft) * Spitfire 40 (Mirrorsoft) * Spooksville (Blue Ribbon) * Sporting Triangles (CDS Software) * Spy Snatcher (Topologika) * Spy vs. Spy (Tynesoft) * Spycat (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Squeekaliser (Bug-Byte) * Stairway to Hell (Software Invasion) * Star Drifter (Firebird) * Star Force Seven (Bug-Byte) * Star Maze 2 (Mastertronic) * Star Wars (Domark) * Starport (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Starship Command (Acornsoft) * Steve Davis Snooker (CDS Software) * Stix (Supersoft) * Stock Car (Micro Power) * Stolen Lamp; The (MC Lothlorien) * Storm Cycle (Atlantis) * Stranded (Superior Software) * Strange Odyssey (Adventure International) * Stratobomber (IJK) * Strike Force Harrier (Mirrorsoft) * Strip Poker II Plus (Anco) * Stryker's Run (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Subway Vigilante (Players) * Summer Olympiad (Tynesoft) * Super Hangman (IJK) * Superior Soccer (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Super Fruit (Simonsoft) * Super Gran: The Adventure (Tynesoft) * Superman: The Game (First Star/Prism Leisure) * Superman: The Man of Steel (Tynesoft) * Super Pool (Software Invasion) * Super Golf (Squirrel) * Survivors (Atlantis) * Swag (Micro Power) * Swoop (Micro Power) * Syncron (Superior Software) T * Tactic (Superior Software - Unreleased) * Tales of the Arabian Nights (Interceptor Micros) * Tank Attack (CDS Software) * Taroda Scheme, The (Heyley) * Tarzan (Martech) * Tarzan Boy (Alligata) * Tempest (Superior Software) * Templeton (Bug-Byte) * Ten Little Indians (Adventure Soft) * Tennis (Bug-Byte) * Terrormolinos (Melbourne House) * Test Match (CRL) * Tetris (Mirrorsoft) * Thai Boxing (Anco) * Thrust (Superior Software) * Thunderstruck (Audiogenic) * Thunderstruck 2 (Audiogenic) * Time Machine; The (Adventure Soft) * Times Computer Crosswords Jubilee Puzzles; The (The Times) * Times Computer Crosswords Volume 1; The (The Times) * Tomcat (Players) * Tops and Tails (Macmillian) * Traditional Games (Gemini) * Trafalgar (Squirrel) * Trapper (Blue Ribbon) * Treasure Hunt (Macsen) * Trek II (Tynesoft) * Twin Kingdom Valley (Bug-Byte) U * Uggie's Garden (Superior Software - Unreleased) * UKPM (IJK) * Ultron (Icon) * Uranians (Bug-Byte) * US Drag Racing (Tynesoft) V * Vegas Jackpot (Mastertronic) * Vertigo (Superior Software/Acornsoft) * Video Card Arcade (Blue Ribbon) * Video Classics (Firebird) * Video Pinball (Alternative Software) * Video's Revenge (Budgie) * Vindaloo (Tynesoft) * Voodoo Castle (Adventure International) * Vortex (Software Invasion) W * Walk the Plank (Mastertronic) * Warehouse (Top Ten) * Warp 1 (Icon) * War at Sea (Betasoft) * Waterloo (MC Lothlorien) * Waxworks (Adventure Soft) * Way of the Exploding Fist; The (Melbourne House) * Web War (Artic Software) * Weetabix vs the Titchies (Romik) * Weenies (Cronosoft) * West (Talent Computer Systems) * Wet Zone (Tynesoft) * Whist Challenge (Livewire) * White Knight Mk 11 (BBCSoft) * White Magic (4th Dimension) * White Magic 2 (4th Dimension) * Whoopsy (Shards Software) * Winter Olympiad '88 (Tynesoft) * Winter Olympics (Tynesoft) * Wizard of Akyrz; The (Adventure Soft) * Wizzy's Mansion (Audiogenic) * Woks (Artic Software) * Wongo (Icon) X * XOR (Logotron) * Xadomy (Brassington) * Xanagrams (Postern) Y * Yie Ar Kung-Fu (Imagine) * Yie Ar Kung-Fu II (Imagine) Z * Zalaga (Aardvark) * Zany Kong Junior (Superior Software) * Zenon (Impact Software) * Ziggy (Audiogenic) * Zorakk the Conqueror (Icon) See also * Lists of video games Acorn Electron * pt:Anexo:Lista de jogos para Acorn Electron